Semi Mulber
}} The Semi Mulber (セミマルバ) is a Japanese 4.5×6 folding camera, distributed from 1939 by Kuwata Shōkai. Date: , p.341. Two very different models are known: the first is a copy of the Ikonta A made of pressed steel and having a folding optical finder, whereas the other has a different die-cast body with a reversed configuration and dual finders. The first model was certainly made by Yamamoto Shashinki Kōsakusho and is similar to the late Semi Kinka, whereas the second model was reportedly made by Motodori. Attribution to Motodori: , items 23–4. Some recent sources attribute the cameras to a "Mulber Camera Co." or "Mulber Camera Works", but this was certainly not the name of any actual company. The camera is attributed to "Mulber Camera Co." or "Mulber Camera Works" in , items 1207–8 and , p.701. The name "Mulber Camera Works" was briefly used in advertisements for the Mulber (3×4) c.1936, but this was certainly a dummy name (see Camera Works). Ikonta copy, folding finder Description The first model This model is called "Mulber Semi (1939)" in , p.701. has a body and folding struts copied on the 4.5×6 Ikonta. It is probably made of pressed steel. There is a marking engraved on the folding struts, perhaps reading KKS. The folding optical finder is placed to the left — as seen by a photographer holding the camera vertically. If the camera is now held in a horizontal position, the body release is placed to the left of the finder, and there is a button on the right that simultaneously opens the viewfinder and folding bed. The advance key is at the bottom right, and the tripod thread is at the bottom left. The back is hinged to the left, and locked by a sliding bar on the other side. It contains two red windows with individual horizontal sliders, marked A'' and ''B. The camera is identical to the late Semi Kinka with body release, down to the shape of minor parts. It was certainly supplied to Kuwata by the manufacturer Yamamoto Shashinki Kōsakusho. The same camera was also sold by Riken as the Adler B Semi Mulber l Variation A- Don@eastwestphoto march 2, 2014. I now have a mystery mulber variation. Its similar to what is decribed above BUT- There is no stamped name in the struts, the advance key on the bottom clearly has stamped Mulber and it has a KKS Anastigmat Mulber 7.5cm F:3.5 lens Nr. 5324 in a Patent Mars shutter of speeds T,B,!~250 th. So if the Sugiyama on pg. 30 is correct, then there really are Three models of Semi Mulber Folding cameras. Two have a Pop up optical viewfinder, one with the dual reverse optical finder. variation A I am calling it has a F;3.5 lens with a black & white lettering mtr. scale front focusing lens. Advertisements and actual examples The first model was advertised in June 1939 in two versions: Advertisement in June 1939, reproduced in , p.95. * Lausar 75/4.5 lens, Mulber SR shutter (T, B, 1–300, self-timer), ; * Mulber 75/4.5 lens, Mulber shutter (T, B, 1–300), . In a later advertisement dated September 1939, Advertisement in , reproduced in , p.96. a cheaper version was added: In an advertisement dated September 1939, a cheaper version was added: Advertisement in September 1939 reproduced in , p.96. * Mulber 75/4.5 lens, Perfekt shutter by Neumann & Heilemann (T, B, 5–150), . An advertisement dated December 1939 shows the same range except that the Perfekt shutter now has 1/200 top speed. Advertisement on p.17 of , December 15, 1939, reproduced on p.51 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. However the #00 size Perfekt is only know with 1/250 or 1/300 top speed, and the mentioned top speeds are perhaps mistaken. The two advertisements show the same picture of a camera with Mulber shutter; the MULBER name is inscribed at the top of the shutter plate, and the name SEMI Mulber is embossed in the leather covering at the front of the camera. The Semi Mulber appears for ¥74 in the official price list compiled in October 1940 and published in January 1941, but no detail was given. , type 3, section 4A. In a similar list dated November 1941, two versions are mentioned, called "Semi Mulber" and "Semi Mulber II", both attributed to Kuwata. , type 3, sections 4A and 7B. Only two actual examples of this model have been observed so far. Both have the name Mulber embossed in the front leather, instead of SEMI Mulber. One camera is pictured in , and reportedly has a Mulber Anastigmat 75mm f/4.5 lens and a KKS shutter. Example pictured in , item 1208. On the picture, the shutter speeds are legible as T, B, 5–200. The top speed is reported as 1/500, but this is wrong. The same lens and shutter combination is reported in , p.701, obviously after . The shutter plate is blank, perhaps because some part is missing. The other camera reportedly has a Perfekt shutter (5–250, B, T) and a Mulber Anastigmat 75mm f/4.5 lens. Example pictured in this page at Sencho6207's blog. Reversed model, dual finders Description The second model This model is called "Mulber Semi (1940)" in , p.701. has a different die-cast body with different folding struts. The configuration is reversed, with a small housing placed to the right (as seen by a photographer holding the camera vertically) and containing a brilliant finder and a direct vision finder placed side by side. The exact same part has been observed on a Star Semi and on an Oko Semi. Star Semi: example pictured in , item 1246. The same source says about the item 1207 that the Semi Mulber is a die-cast version of the Star Semi but the only common part visible is the dual-finder assembly. Oko Semi: example pictured in , p.746. The advance knob is on the left of the finder and the body release is on the right. The name Mulber is embossed in the front leather but the font differs from the previous embossing. There is an engraving in the folding struts, perhaps reading TK. Documents and actual examples No advertisement for this model has been observed so far. The government inquiry compiled in April 1943 mentions a Semi Mulber and a Semi Mulber II, made by Motodori and distributed by Kuwata. , items 23–4. These cameras are registered as made of alloy and they probably correspond to the second model with die-cast construction. Both versions have a Patent Mars shutter made by Mars and giving T, B, 1–250 speeds. , shutter item 18-U-12. The Semi Mulber 75/3.5 has a Rifax 75/3.5 lens and the Semi Mulber II has a Mulber 75/3.5. , lens items Lb24 and Lb25. The Rifax name is inferred from the katakana リファックス. Both lenses are attributed to Motodori and said to have three elements. However the Rifax is mentioned as having four elements in contemporary advertisements for the Zeitax II and III. Advertisement dated September 1942 reproduced in the Gochamaze website, and advertisement dated February 1943 reproduced in , p.73. Three surviving examples have been observed. Example pictured in , item 1207, example pictured in this page and example sold in an online auction. They all have a 7.5cm f/3.5 lens engraved KKS Anastigmat MULBER. One example has a Mulber-Rapid shutter giving B, 1–300 speeds. The shutter is as follows: * MULBER–RAPID engraving at the bottom, B, 1, 2, 5, 10, 25, 50, 100, 200, 300 speeds (top speed barely legible); , item 1207. , p.341, repeats the same information, obviously after . * MULBER–RAPID engraving at the bottom, speeds down to 1s and B, unknown top speed; Example offered for sale by a dealer. * unknown engraving at the bottom, B, 1, 2, 5, 10, 25, 50, 100, 250, 500 speeds (top speed barely legible). * Semi Mulber ll Nr. 2890 (KKS built stencil inside Camera in japanese script). see Eastwestphoto photo above! I believe that my examples dual viewfinder was taken off and a badly installed pop up galiean optical finder used too make room for a cheap badly installed aftermarket accesory shoe. Otherwise it's identical in every description to the Semi Mulber ll, already discussed by pacific Rim, except the writer stated KKS engraved struts which is NOT accurate, the struts are engraved T.K. on both models of the cameras I own. I am going to replace the dual viewfinder off the broken camera unto the CORRECT camera with the correct lens & shutter. That will give me one complete camera and one parts camera. Pg. 30 #1207 of the Sugiyama book has the correct model listed as 1940 credited to Mulber Camera Works, which is Incorrect! Also That said, the shutter was listed as B,1-300th; this is Incorrect it's B, 1-500th. There are major design variations between Model l and model ll; it's NOT possible to confuse the two models. It's been my experience from rebuilding and servicing Many Japanese Wartime folding cameras that previous technicans world-wide were swapping shutters and lenses all the time and finding orginal manufacturers issue is VERY hard. Add to the fact that many of the leaders in the industry of Photo guide books are incorrect in data and you become a camera detective, doing research all the time. Don@eastwestphoto.Com Example sold in an online auction. Notes Bibliography Original documents * Type 3, sections 4A and 7B. * Items 23–4. * Type 3, section 4A. * Advertisement on p.51, corresponding to p.17 of the December 15, 1939 issue. Recent sources * Items 261. * P.701. * Items 1207–8. Links In Japanese: * Semi Mulber at Sencho6207's blog Mulber, Semi Category: S Mulber, Semi Category: 1939